Sleep troubles- AmericaxOC one shot
by kushamisaru
Summary: Isreal is having trouble getting to sleep, and America wants to help her out. Rated T language


The alarm clock rang. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuck!" Israel cried. She didn't sleep at all last night. Literally. Today was now gonna suck, she was sure. As she had things to do today, she reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day.

_Of all the people… why him?_ She asked herself. He was the reason she was up all night. _How lame. Who the hell loses sleep because they can't stop thinking about someone? _

Yep, somehow, she fell for her friend America. It was the craziest thing; One minute he was just a great friend of hers, then all of a sudden, without anything else changing, she was in love. And now she was getting butterflies around him, blushing when he complimented her, hell her heart beat faster just hearing his voice. She _hated _this side of herself. She hated being reduced to a swooning fan girl. She was so much smarter than that!

"Hey, Torah!" _shit_.

"Oh, hi America…"

He looked at his good friend and knew instantly something was wrong. "What's up? You don't look so good."

_FUCK. No point in lying, I guess. _"I uh… couldn't sleep last night."

"That sucks. Why not?"

_God I hate my life… _"Uh… my bed. It's really uncomfortable."

"Dude! Why didn't you say so?! I can totally get you a new one!"

"What? Alfred, no. You don't have to go through that trouble."

"It's no trouble at all! I'm America; I have more of everything than I need, except jobs and gas."

"Shame on you. That was a lame joke."

"Yeah, yeah. But really Torah, it's no trouble. I'm always glad to help you."

She blushed. "Um… thanks. But that's really not necessary. In fact, I want you to promise you won't try and help me by getting a new bed. Okay?"

He saw a loophole~! With a devilish smile Israel failed to notice, he said, "Okay, I promise. But I want something in return from you!"

"What's that?"

"Take the day off okay? If anything big happens at the meeting today, I'll let you know. Try and rest."

Seemed simple enough, she thought. "Deal."

"Good. Well, talk to you later then!"

Unfortunately, it was the same story. She laid up, looking at the ceiling. Now her crazy mind was imagining him before her. _It was really nice of him to let me stay home today. He's so sweet… maybe that's part of the reason I like him so much._

She remembered how they met. It was a bittersweet day. Germany had taken many of her people, and she was poor. She desperately needed help from another country.

He came across her. Again, being the hero he was, he couldn't just leave a damsel in distress! So he offered her money and helped her during world war two, fighting by her side. In both forms, America went out of his way to help her more than he did anyone else, including England. Since then her monetary problems have improved, but he still protects her when she gets in a fight and vice versa. By the way, have you seen the guy fight? Dear god, she'd never been more attracted to someone in her life.

Suddenly she got a text. _Op! Speak of the devil._

**-Hey, you get some sleep yet?**

_This fool, _she thought. She knew he meant well, but she couldn't resist picking on him.

**-You realize if I **_**was**_** asleep… you could've just woken me up, right?**

**-Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

She laughed her ass off.

**-Chill dude. I haven't fallen asleep yet.**

**-Kay, just checking.**

_Huh?!_ What kind of cruel, careless response was that?

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. _What? Shouldn't the meeting still be going on?_

She went to answer the door. On the other side was Japan.

"Oh! Hi, Kiku! Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Konnichiwa, Ms. Torah. The meeting ended early today."

_Strange…_ "Well, uh… come on in and take a load off!"

"Hai." He did as he was told. He sat on her sofa.

"You hungry? Thirsty?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?" Israel knew Japan's first no should never be taken seriously. It was a cultural thing, he always refused the first and second offer.

"Yes, I am fine thank you."

"It's no trouble, really."

"I ate recently. Thank you though."

So he meant it. _I wonder what's up? Japan and I are friends, but we're not really bff's or anything. What's he doing here?"_

"So Ms. Torah, I hear you are having sleep problems."

Her eyes widened.

"Is that so?"

"Hai. And I thought I should give you this tea. I hope it will help."

"Why thank you, Japan." She said in a strained voice. "I'll try some later."

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could we try some now?"

"Oh… okay…"

There was another knock on the door. _Oh joy!_

She opened the door and this time, it was France.

"Bonjour mon ami."

"Oh… hi, France... come on in."

"Thank you very much."

"Japan and I are having tea. Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. Actually, I came here to give _you _something."

"You don't say…"

"But I do! Rumor has it you are having trouble sleeping."

"Oh really?" _America, you're so fucking dead…_

"Oui! And I brought a gift to help you!" He handed her a little bottle.

"Perfume?"

"Oh you are so cute. It is for your pillow. Place it on your pillow and the aroma of lavender will carry you away into a blissful sleep!"

"Thank you so much. Now if you don't mind, I have some tea to make."

"Will you not try it now?"

"Of course not! I have guests and Japan wants tea!"

"Oh of course…"

"Torah, if you want, I can make the tea." Japan offered.

"Nonsense! I'm being a good host and making this tea, damnit!"

Another knock!

"Uggggggggggggh!" She answered the door. And this time it was England.

"Hello Arthur. Would you like to join me and Kiku for some tea? Francis doesn't want any, so more for us!" She was trying really hard not to snap right now.

"Figures. Frogs have poor taste after all."

"Up yours, black sheep."

50 anime veins popped out of her head.

"Now guys, be nice. Is that a yes, Arthur?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Okay… take a seat and I'll get to work on it."

She went to the kitchen (finally!) and started up the stove. _Fucking Alfred; when I see him again, I'm kicking his ass from here to Bumfuck, Egypt._

She was pulled from her thoughts by England. "Hey, Torah, I'd like to talk to you about something."

She sighed. "Let me guess, You heard I was having sleep trouble and you wanna help?"

"Yeah… I have some stories I can read…"

"THAT'S IT!" She busted out of the kitchen.

"Thank you all very much for my gifts and your help, but they're not what I need. I'll be fine okay?" she assured them, pushing them out of the door.

She sighed. _I can't believe he went to all that trouble…_

Another knock!

"I TOLD YOU GUYS…" her eyes widened and she paused. It was America. She then proceeded punch him.

"Ah! What the hell?!"

"I should be asking you that! Why did you send those three to help me sleep?"

"Because I was worried about you, of course!"

She blushed. " I told you, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine-" … she noticed he had spy equipment.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US TOO?!"

This time he blushed "Sorry…"

"Whatever."

"Torah, you can talk to me about anything, and I mean anything. Including whatever's on your mind now."

"Promise?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay. Well last night, I uh… had someone on my mind."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And the more I thought about him, the more I realized how nice, funny, handsome, and –sometimes- smart, he is. And all of a sudden, I just couldn't get him out of my head! My heart beat faster, I got butterflies… I think I'm in love with him."

He had a serious look on his face. "I see…" he chuckled. "So you're in love with me huh?"

Her face turned bright red. "Who said it was you?!"

"Who else would it be?"

What was she supposed to say? He was right, after all. She simply looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

He turned her to face him and placed his lips on hers. Once she got over the shock, she happily kissed him back.

"I kind of have a thing for you too." He finished.


End file.
